Learning How to Bend
by dreamcatchme14
Summary: I'm still learning how to fly. I wanna take you higher. BB.


**

* * *

**

This song fic is about Booth, and his thoughts on his life, his Catholic faith, and Brennan. I heard this on my new CD, and it really reminded me of Booth, so I thought "Hey, why not write someting about it!", so here I am! Writing it! Hah okay, here it is. Its set after and around the time of Aliens in the Spaceship, so yeah!  
Diclaimer: Don't own Bones. Don't own Gary Allan or his song "Learning How to Bend".

**PS I'm not Catholic. Close though (Episcopalion). So, in this story, I'm just going with the over-all picture of Christianity. :)**

* * *

_I'm still learning how to pray _

_Trying hard not to stray _

_Try to see things your way _

_I'm still learning how to pray_

A guy can be a good Catholic boy for years and never perfect the art of their own personal prayer. Asking for forgivness, asking for help isn't always going to come easily. But I knew the moment I walked into my Church with Bones that thanking God was going to be the single thing in my life at the point in time I was absolutely sure about. The second I saw the burst of air come from the ground, I knew God had listened to me before, when I prayed for them to be safe earlier that day. Maybe they were safe in His hands. All I know is that if I continue to be faithful, I will always be safe. And me being safe will allow Bones to be safe with me.

_I'm still learning how to trust _

_It's so hard to open up _

_And I'd do anything for us _

_I'm still learning how to trust_

Things with Bones and I have never been black and white. They're always a million shades of gray. As hard as we try to figure out what we are, together and apart, it's never been clear. People have told me that we should be more than just partners, more than just best friends. How can I trust them to know what's right for Bones and I? How can I even trust _myself_ to know what we should be? Things will never be completely simple with us. We're already so close, and I know that it would slowly kill us both inside if we were to be apart. The one that that will never be too complex for me to know: I'd do anything for her. I'd do anything for _us_.

_I'm still learning how to bend _

_How to let you in _

_In a world full of tears _

_We'll conquer all our fears_

Living a life that I do is anything but easy. I juggle a job that puts my life on the line every day, a six year old son with a mother who doesn't know how to pick the guys right to be a step-father to our child, a partner who is cynical and too rational and smart for her own good. In this crazy world I live in, there's no way in hell I will turn out perfect. Nobody has and nobody ever will. Espeically me. But hey, the least I can do is make the most of it. Maybe figure everything out with Bones and I, or find someone else who can "satisfy my biological urges". Okay, obviously I don't want anyone else to satisfy me. If I quote her, I'm pretty sure I want her. Always.

_I'm still learning how to fly _

_I wanna take you higher _

_I'll be there till the end_

_I'll be your lover and your friend _

_I'm still learning how to bend_

There. I said it. I want her. As more than a friend, as more than a partner. _Definitely_ as more than a one-night-stand. I want her to be there with me, forever and for always. I want to make her feel as happy as I do everytime I see her face--smiling or otherwise. She's the one thing in this world I know will always forgive me when I screw stuff up. She's my best friend. Oh crap. She's my best friend. Am I allowed to fall in love with her? Or is that against some code of conduct? I've heard people say you can never be as lucky as to fall in love with your partner, not at work, but in life. Your best friend. I just hope she knows that she's the one for me. That she's beautiful. So intelligent. Definitely single-handedly the most intelligent person I know. I can only hope that she knows I love her.

I'm just trying to understand

It's all in someone else's hands

There's always been a bigger plan

But I don't need to understand

Well, she definitely knows now. Here I am, sitting on her rather uncomfortable couch, watching some incredably boring documentary on the History channel. Here I am, sitting with my arm wrapping around her in a very...protective matter, and her head resting on my shoulder. How she knows, you ask? I seem to have whispered it in her ear. I just told Forensic Anthropologist Dr. Temperence Brennan that I love her. Talk about a huge weight lifted off my chest. At least it's out of my hands. The ball's in her court now. Now all I can do is look to the sky and ask God to help her. Maybe she'll acually _let_ him help her. God only knows.

* * *

**I'm acually pretty proud of myself for writing that! It's longer than anything I've ever written. Now, what did you think? Ya like it? Well, tell me if you do! REVIEW, dawg. :) If you really like it, I'll continue with Brennan's POV.**


End file.
